darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Bucket of slime
Bucket of slime is a slimy green glowing liquid, found in an underground basement near Port Phasmatys, called an Ectopool. Necrovarus uses this liquid to control the ghosts of Port Phasmatys, but he is thwarted by the player during Ghosts Ahoy. It apparently has hidden magical properties regarding ghosts and the undead, which is the reason Necrovarus can control the ghosts of Phasmatys and also why he, along with his disciples, are still able to interact with living beings, even after many years of death. It is used along with bonemeal or Demonic ashes to worship the Ectofuntus for training Prayer. If bones are ground and used with ectoplasm to worship the Ectofuntus, four times the normal amount of experience for the bones is given; which makes it a useful item that greatly impacts and cheapens training Prayer. Obtaining Ectoplasm This is the fastest way to obtain ectoplasm, but can only be used after starting The Branches of Darkmeyer. Items Wielded: '''Drakan's medallion, Morytania legs 2, 3, or 4. '''Optional Items: Spotted/Spottier cape, Penance Gloves, Boots of Lightness, and Agile top and legs, or Darkmeyer disguise. Items in inventory: Ectophial and 27 Empty buckets. If Morytania Legs are equipped, 28 buckets. Note: the Ectopool has been updated to spawn buckets automatically, so you don't need to bring them anymore. :#Start off any bank and wield the items needed. :#Withdraw ectophial. :#Withdraw 27 Buckets. If Morytania Legs equipped, 28 buckets. :#Teleport to ectofuntus by ectophial, or use Morytania Legs Slime teleport. :#Refill ectophial. :#Go down trapdoor. :#Follow the pathway or jump down the weathered wall (Requires 58 Agility) and follow the stairs down to the slime pool. :#Use a bucket on the slime pool. :#When all buckets are full, teleport to Burgh de Rott or Darkmeyer (only if wearing full Darkmeyer disguise) :#Run to bank. :#Deposit the buckets that for now contain the green liquid. :#Repeat Steps 3-11. If Branches of Darkmeyer has not been completed to the point where the medallion is found, players can use a ring of duelling to bank at Castle Wars (fastest, but rings of duelling only have 8 charges), a ring of kinship to bank at Daemonheim (slower, but rings of kinship have unlimited teleports) or they can wear a Ghostspeak amulet/Cramulet and bank at Port Phasmatys bank (slowest method). With the addition of the TokKul-Zo ring from the The Elder Kiln quest, it too can be used in place of the Medallion as a banking method. All locations except for the Main Plaza location have a bank right next to the teleport location. It has an unlimited amount of charges and is quicker than the ring of kinship. This ring is the absolute best ring for banking. It is worth noting that the rate of experience gain while using the Ectofuntus is nearly the same as that of a gilded altar, so one could easily obtain enough resources to make up for the extra money one would spend on experience from a gilded altar. Trivia *The ghosts that inhabit Port Phasmatys are actually made of ectoplasm, as are mythical and real-life "spirits". *With the release of the Charter ship, the sailors would sell players buckets of slime. However, this was quickly removed by Jagex after many players took advantage of this and bought tens of thousands of them for use at the Ectofuntus. *It used to be a tradeable item. fi:Ectoplasm